Through the Black Veil
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Sequel to Sayonara Solitia. That's all I can say without spoiling it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warnings: Femslash _and_ character death.

A/N: Ok, so some of you maayyy have been expecting that update on Taking Over Me but as you can see, this isn't it. It's coming though, oh it's time will come but I HAD to write and post this. It just kept bugging me, nagging at my mind. I couldn't get _anything _done because of this story so I decided to write and post it to get it over with. Now I feel way better and my mind is free to get back on task. Hope you aren't too disappointed and I _hope_ that this will be enough for you NOT to riot against me heh heh...heh...-.-' Any way hope you enjoy.

One more thing, because I think the hoods for death eaters from the movie and what not, are lame, I have decided that _my_ death eaters will be decked out like the guys from Organization XIII on Kingdom Hearts 2, from head to toe. That is all and now, onwards to the fic.

Through the Black Veil

_"Please don't cry Hermione. Everything will be okay, you'll see."_

_"How can you be so sure Harry? It hurts so much. I feel like my very soul is being torn to shreds. I don't know if I can live without her."_

_"...I can't pretend to know what you're going threw... but I do know that you're doing the right thing. She's a death eater. Nothing good could come from staying with her."_

_"I never wanted this to happen. Even though I knew I would have to, I never wanted to choose..."_

I opened my eyes slowly, my mind still cloudy from sleep. As I raised my head and took in my surroundings, I realized that I had fallen asleep at my desk again. This last week had been nothing but non stop high alerts and surprise attacks. Voldemort seemed to be throwing everything he had into finding the Order and more importantly, me.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, he was always one step ahead of us. I yawned and stretched in my chair. I was falling asleep at my desk a lot lately but I had never dreamed before. I wondered what had made me dream of the day Hermione broke it off with Pansy.

It was about two and a half years ago and she had been devastated. It seemed as if she would never recover, but she had. It had taken time though.

_"Is she ever going to come out of her room? It's been a week."_

_"Try to understand Ron, she really cared about Pansy a lot. Breaking up with her wasn't easy for Hermione. We just need to give her some time."_

_"Hmph, if you say so."_

_"Still, we should check on her to make sure she's ok."_

_When we got to Hermione's door, I knocked lightly._

_"Hermione, are you there?"_

_"Go away," we heard her groan from the other side of the door._

_"Hermione, is everything ok?"_

_Hermione cried out and we burst through her door. It was dark, but we could see her huddled on the bed. As we got closer, I noticed that she was trembling._

_"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked. She was sweating and when I felt her forehead, she was so hot that I had to draw my hand back. It was as if her skin was on fire._

_"Hermione, you're burning up. We need to get you to the infirmary."_

_"No," she gasped before grabbing my hand. I winced and was going to tell her that she was very sick when she said,_

_"It's ok. I'm over the worst part of it. I'll be fine, I just need to rest..."_

"Harry!" Ron called as he burst through my door, breaking me out of my thoughts. He was out of breath and slightly flushed.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"We got her, we finally got her."

"Who?"

He smiled confidently at me.

"Pansy Parkinson."

I stood up from my desk before asking, "Are you sure it's not an impostor using a polyjuice potion?"

"We're sure. We even kept her captive for two hours before bringing her back."

I just stood there for a moment. This was incredible. Pansy Parkinson was one of Voldemort's elite and we had her prisoner. Then another thought occurred to me.

"Does Hermione know?"

"I've sent Neville to tell her."

"Good. Begin interrogations."

Ron nodded and was just about to leave when I stopped him.

"Ron, just interrogate her, ok." I said, a warning clearly evident in my voice. He nodded again before leaving. It wasn't that I didn't trust Ron, it was just that ever since Hermione started dating Pansy, he'd become more aggressive towards her. Even after Hermione broke it off, his feelings didn't change towards Pansy.

_"Are you sure you're ok Hermione?"_

_"Harry, for the fifth time this morning, I'm fine," she said with a smile, before pouring herself some cereal._

_"Yeah Harry, it's been three days since she was sick. Stop worrying."_

_"You didn't feel how hot she was Ron. I'm just not so sure it was a normal fever."_

_"Harry. I'm fine, ok? Now eat your bacon before Ron does," she said still smiling._

_I turned to see Ron eying my bacon. "Don't even," I said, giving him a warning glare. He laughed before turning back to his plate. Once I was sure the he wouldn't try anything, I muttered, "Still, I would feel better if you went to the infirmary. Just to be sure," and ate a piece of bacon. Before she could respond, Ron said,_

_"What's _her_ problem?"_

_Hermione and I looked to see him staring at the Slytherin table where Pansy was staring directly at Hermione._

_"I don't know." Hermione said with a shrug. "She's been watching me like a hawk for the last couple of days."_

_"Well maybe someone should tell her to keep her eyes to herself." Ron said as he began to rise from his seat._

_"No." Hermione replied calmly. At our confused looks she said, "It makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only one going threw this..."_

I grabbed my cloak and a few files and headed for the door. Just as I opened the door, Seamus slammed into me. I dropped the files and was leaning down to pick them up when I noticed blood drops on them. I looked up to see Seamus slumped against the wall. He was clutching his side and his cloak was soaked with blood.

"Seamus! What happened?!" I asked, rushing to help him stand straight. He was extremely pale and gasping for breath. "Seamus, tell me what happened."

He took a strangled breath.

"Interrogation..."

Another strangled breath.

"H-H-Help...Her...mio...ne..."

My heart stopped.

"Seamus, what happened to Hermione?"

He opened his mouth to say something else but only managed a bloody cough. He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

I began running down the corridor. Seamus had lost a lot of blood and I wasn't sure if he would make it but Hermione was in trouble and I had to at least try to save her.

Pansy must have gotten free from her restraints and attacked Seamus. She may have gone after Hermione next. Pansy hadn't taken the break up well and had tried to hurt Hermione before.

_"I don't get it. We're seventh years right? So why are we still taking Herbology?"_

_"Because Ron, it's required." Hermione responded smiling at him. She rubbed her arm._

_"Ok, but must we have it with the Slytherins? We have almost every class with them this year." Ron replied with a whine._

_"Think about it this way Ron. This'll be the last year that you have to share classes with any of them ever again," Hermione said. She was now scratching her arm._

_"Hey, what's the matter with your arm?" Ron asked, now noticing her rigorous scratching._

_"I don't know. It itches a lot."_

_"It's getting really red." I said, looking a little closer._

_"I must have brushed against some sort of poison ivy during class."_

_We were so distracted by Hermione's arm, that we didn't notice Pansy coming straight for us. She walked directly up to Hermione and grabbed her arm tightly._

_Hermione gasped and winced when Pansy grasped her arm tighter. She was glaring angrily at Hermione. She ignored us completely as if Ron and I weren't there._

_"Get your hands off of her Parkinson," Ron growled, taking a step towards Pansy._

_Pansy glanced at Ron as if he was as insignificant as the dirt on her shoes. She let go of Hermione and pushed past Ron and I before throwing over her shoulder,_

_"Try as hard as you like. She'll _never_ belong to you..."_

I began running faster, scared for Hermione's life more now than ever. I was still worried about Seamus but couldn't let it slow me down.

Once I got to the interrogation room, I stopped with my hand on the door handle. I was afraid of what I might see when I opened the door. I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand before opening the door.

The first thing I saw was Dean. His body was crumpled on the floor, his eyes as lifeless as Cedric's and the many others who had fallen victim to the killing curse. I walked further into the room and spotted Pansy.

To my shock, she was tied tightly to a wooden chair. Her head was slumped over, but at the sound of me walking into the room, she looked up. Her hair was falling into her face but I could see the gag between her teeth. I could also see that her lip was bleeding and a nasty bruise around her left eye. The work of Ron no doubt. She must have provoked him into a blind rage for him to have gone as far as to strike her. Then I realized that I hadn't found Ron's body yet.

I walked completely into the room and that's when I spotted the death eater. He or she was standing over Ron's body, their wand at their side. I noticed that he was still breathing, but just barely.

I pointed my wand directly at the death eater and said,

"Don't move."

The death eater glanced sideways as if looking at me from the corner of their eyes, even though their hood was up.

"Accio wand." They said calmly, catching my wand as it flew to them. I froze, the blood in my veins turning to ice.

That voice...

_"I think I'm going to call it a night Ron." I said, stretching in the armchair I was sitting in._

_"What! You can't just quit in the middle of our game."_

_"I'm sorry Ron but I'm really tired. Besides," I continued while standing up, "you've practically won anyway." I glanced down at the chess board. One more move and his queen would annihilate my king._

_"It isn't a true victory if your opponent forfeits," he said with a frown._

_"Tell you what, if you let me off the hook tonight, I'll let you beat me tomorrow."_

_"Deal!" He said, instantly cheering up._

_I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. He was incorrigible. I looked around the common room then._

_"Hey, where's Hermione?"_

_Ron looked up from packing up his chess set. He looked around as if just noticing that we were alone in the common room. He shrugged "She must have left while we were playing."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. It was unlike her to just up and leave like that._

_"Maybe we should go see if she's ok."_

_"Honestly Harry. You have to stop worrying about her. She's fine. She probably got tired and left."_

_"I don't know Ron. Ever since yesterday when Pansy grabbed her, she's been acting a little strange. I just want to be sure."_

_"Alright. If it'll make you feel better, we'll go check on her."_

_"Thanks Ron."_

_Once we got to the Head Girl/Head Boy tower, we entered and made a straight shot past the common room to the door on the right._

_Just as I was about to walk in, we heard a gasp, followed quickly by a moan. I glanced at Ron, who was leaning closer to the door. There was another moan and my eyes widened as I realized it was Hermione._

_"Please...," we heard her whimper before I decided that we'd heard enough._

_"She's ok," I whispered, grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging him back to Gryffingor tower, all the while listening to him complain that it should be him making her feel that way and not some rebound person._

"You never could understand how much I love her. No matter how much I wanted you to." The death eater said, turning to face me. I stood frozen, unable to say or do anything. I was helpless as time seemed to slow down.

It couldn't be possible. It was a trick. It _had_ to be! I watched in terror as the death eater raised their left arm to pull their hood back. Their sleeve fell and that's when I noticed the dark mark as clear as day on their arm.

_"It's ok. I'm over the worst part of it..."_

I shook my head. I refused to believe what my mind was trying to tell me.

_"It makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only going threw this..."_

I turned to look at Pansy. Even though she was gagged, I could see her triumphant smirk. Her eyes gleamed maliciously. I was such a fool. The clues had been there all along, laughing in my face.

_"Try as hard as you like. She'll _never_ belong to you..."_

"And, so here it is. This inevitable moment in time." Her voice came from behind me, causing me to turn around.

Hermione Granger stood in the same exact spot as the death eater. She was wearing the same exact black cloak and pointing my own wand at me, the same exact dark mark printed on her arm. But it wasn't Hermione. She was different. Her eyes were cold and uncaring, just like her voice.

Then the reality of it all hit me._ She _had killed Dean and probably Seamus. _She_ had tortured Ron to near death, and _she_ was going to kill me with my own wand.

"Why Hermione?" I choked out. I could feel hot tears of anger begin to leak from my eyes. "Dean, Seamus, Ron! Why?!"

She continued staring at me with those cold eyes.

"Answer me!! How could you?!"

_"I never wanted to choose..."_

And then I knew the answer. I stared into her eyes, looking for any trace of the Hermione I knew and only found darkness. I closed my eyes, feeling my last tears slide down my cheeks.

The Hermione I knew was gone. She had made her choice a long time ago.

"Avada Kedavera."

To be continued...

A/N: Soooo, what did you think. I, personally really liked how this came out. It was originally supposed to be a one shot but I wanted people to see Hermione's side throughout the whole ordeal as well as the things that Harry failed to see. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also have to give props to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance, being as it _is_ the song that inspired this story. Thx for reading, plzzz review.


End file.
